Stop
'''Stop & Go Station' is the fourth stage for the world, Monkey Mines in the game, Donkey Kong Country. It comes after Bouncy Bonanza and before Millstone Mayhem. Stop & Go Station is a very unique stage. It only features two different enemies, the Klaptrap and the Rockkrocs. The Rockkrocs make their only appearances in the entire game in this stage. Among the Rockkrocs are Stop & Go Barrels, which have an odd connection with them- by jumping on them, one can make them 'stop' moving. The Rockkrocs are invincible otherwise (except in the Game Boy Advance remake and Japanese versions). In order to get out successfully, one must rush through to get to the end before the Rockkrocs can awake. There is also a shortcut in which the player simply turns around at the start of the stage, going back through the entrance. You are dropped near the end of the stage near the final K-O-N-G letter, G. Along with the twenty eight Rockkrocs appearing, sixteen Klaptraps also appear in this stage. Collectibles Special Barrels *DK Barrels: 3 **Found to the upper left of the second Stop & Go Barrel. **Found to the left of a Stop & Go Barrel. **Found to the right of the Bonus Barrel *Star Barrel: Shortly after the "O" *Bonus Barrels: **Found high above the area with three Klaptraps. The rollable tire must be pushed within range to get to it. *Stop & Go Barrels: Found many times near Rockkrocs. *Warp Barrel: Found to the left of the starting screen. This warp appears in all versions of the game. Items *Bananas: 2 *K-O-N-G Letters: **K: In the air shortly after second Klaptrap **O: Found in the middle of a gap after the two Rockkrocs going upwards and the Klaptrap. **N: Found on a platform sticking out guarded by a Klaptrap **G: Right before the "EXIT" sign. *Expresso's Animal Token: Found by jumping to the left of the platform moving up and down with a Rock Kroc on it. *Winky's Animal Token: Found in the second bonus area. *Tires: used to jump gaps Photos *A photo of a Rockkroc can be found in a gap. It can be clearly seen when casually traversing through the mine and must be picked up by rolling into the gap and jumping before actually falling down it. *In this stage or any stage with Rockkrocs, hand slap a Rockkroc. Bonus Areas * The first bonus area can be entered by throwing a barrel at a wall to the right of the second Rockkroc after the Star Barrel. * The second bonus area can be reached by using a tire to reach the Bonus Barrel. Gallery DKC - Stop & Go Station warp.gif|Entering the Warp Barrel Video Donkey Kong Country - Stop and Go Station Donkey Kong Country -GBC- - Stop & Go Station Donkey Kong Country Level 2-4 Stop & Go Station Trivia *In the Game Boy Color version, The soundtrack "Mine Cart Madness" Plays instead of the soundtrack "Misty Menace" despite the fact this stage is not a Mine Cart stage (possibly due to system limitations), This also applies to Misty Mine and Loopy Lights in the same version. *Also in the GBC version, the Lamps in the background between the gaps have been removed and therefore the background is replaced with the normal Mine background(seen in Mine Cart Carnage and Misty Mine and GBA Version of Loopy Lights) and some walls have been removed between gaps as well exposing the background. This also applies to Loopy Lights except the walls remain in that stage. External links *Walkthrough de:Ruckzuck-Station Category:Stages Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Mine Stages Category:Monkey Mines Stages Category:Warp Barrel Stages